


where every wish comes true

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: give you my wild (give you a child) [1]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Snapshots from the second Christmas Abe and Harper spend with their one-year-old daughter.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Series: give you my wild (give you a child) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067615
Kudos: 3





	where every wish comes true

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "Christmas Tree Farm," because apparently all my Christmas fic titles are, this year.

“Oh. Oh, no, Sophie, don’t… _and_ it’s in her mouth,” Harper sighed, biting back a smile as she reached over to gently tug the stuffed ornament away from her daughter. “We don’t eat the ornaments, poppet,” she insisted softly, carefully scooping the little girl up and settling her in her lap as she reached for a new box of ornaments in need of sorting through.

“Well, at least it was one of the broken ones,” Abe pointed out, narrowing her eyes bemusedly at one of the ornaments he’d just pulled out of his own box of decorations. From the looks of the thing, it was one he’d made himself, likely when he wasn’t much older than their one-year-old daughter. “There wasn’t a hook for her to cut herself on.”

“Small miracles,” Harper agreed with a nod, glaring at him playfully when he attempted to sneakily toss the ornament he’d just uncovered in the box to be taken to the trash. “Don’t you dare, John Abraham.”

“What?” he protested. “The thing’s thirty-five years old, sweetheart.”

“And still in perfect condition,” she fired back, amused. “How’d you feel if Sophie started throwing away all the things _she_ made, after we’d spent thirty-something years keeping them safe in the attic?”

Abe glanced between his wife and daughter, then, defeatedly, placed the ornament back in the “Keep” box. “Okay, okay,” he acquiesced begrudgingly. “We _are_ going to have to get rid of some of these, you know.” He glanced hesitantly over at the box. “Just… maybe let’s don’t tell my mother I almost tossed _that_ one.”

“Don’t worry, Abraham,” Harper sighed, placing Sophie on the section of floor they’d kept free for her playmat and keeping a close eye on her daughter as the little girl chewed contentedly on one of the many teething toys they’d accumulated over the past several months. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

-

“There are… a lot of trees out here.”

“Well, it _is_ a _Christmas tree farm_ ,” Abe pointed out helpfully, his tone patient as he stood alongside his wife, their bundled-up daughter tucked away in the stroller in front of him. Harper couldn’t exactly _see_ Sophie, but she figured, from the lack of screaming, that the baby was sound asleep by then. He glanced over at her, one eyebrow arched in question. “I thought you said you had real Christmas trees at home when you were growing up.”

“We did,” she defended lightly, still glancing around in wonder. “We just… never went and picked them out ourselves.”

Her husband looked positively _scandalized_. “Harper,” he began slowly, staring at her incredulously, “are you telling me this is your _first_ trip to a Christmas tree farm?”

“Um. Yes?” It came out sounding like a question. “Well, I went home during the first Christmas we were together, and then we had Sophie by the second, so…” She shrugged helplessly. “I wasn’t exactly planning to drag you and our month-old daughter out to visit a tree farm when delivery was obviously the easier option.”

He blinked at her once, silently. Then again. “Well,” he said finally, “then I guess you and Sophie are going to get to experience the joys of the process together for the first time, aren’t you?”

“Sophie’s sleeping,” she pointed out dryly.

“No, she’s…” He trailed off as he glanced into the stroller to see for himself, then shrugged defeatedly. “I will experience the joys of the process with you for the first time _for_ her, then.”

“You are a true hero,” she deadpanned, smiling up at him. She looped her arm through his, her gloved hand wrapping gently around his elbow, and fell into step beside him as he steered the stroller further down the line of trees. “I’m guessing you came to tree farms like this every year, then?”

He shrugged. “Not _every_ year. My father wasn’t always stationed in places where they were common. It was important to both my parents that our childhoods be as normal as possible, though, so when it was possible to take us to a place like this during the holidays, they always did.”

“That’s sweet,” Harper murmured, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder as they walked.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he smiled, coming to a stop before the first tree to give her pause. “So, what do you think?” he questioned curiously, looking over at her. “Is this the one?”

“Will it fit in the house?” she questioned bemusedly.

It was clear, from the look on his face, that her husband was trying his hardest to bite back a fondly amused grin at the question. “Yeah, sweetheart,” he assured her lightly, “I think we’ll manage it.”

“Okay, then,” she sighed, smiling up at him happily before looking back toward the tree, “then yes, that’s the one.”

“Okay,” Abe echoed, ducking to press a quick kiss to her cheek before heading off to collect a saw from the farm’s owner, leaving Harper beaming after him.

“You know, Soph,” she murmured, crouching down to her daughter’s level to tuck the blankets more securely around her, “I think we’re both going to like this whole tree farm experience.”

Sophie blinked open bright blue eyes to stare blearily up at her mother, then smiled sleepily.

Harper smiled back, reaching out to adjust her daughter’s knitted cap. “I’m glad you agree, poppet.”

-

“Maybe we should go out and buy lights,” Abe mused, staring dubiously as the entangled mess in front of him.

“I suggested that already,” Harper pointed out helpfully, gently disentangling a strand of hair from their daughter’s tiny fist. “You said, and I quote, _we’ve got plenty of lights at home, Harper._ End quote.”

“We do have plenty of lights,” he defended himself lightly. “There’s just a very real chance that, if I have to untangle all the lights we have, the tree will not be decorated until after Christmas.”

“Well, luckily for you, I remembered this experience from _last_ year.” She disappeared briefly into one of the cabinets, then emerged several moments later with two boxes of Christmas lights, still in cellophane.

“You’re my hero,” he told her, completely serious. She leaned down to quickly kiss him after handing the lights over, then turned away to settle Sophie into her highchair.

“Uh huh,” she sighed good-naturedly. “ _That’s_ what you said last year, too.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” he replied distractedly, setting aside the mess of tangled lights. Pulling the boxes of lights toward him, he unpackaged them, then lifted them from their boxes. “You ready to decorate the tree?” he questioned hopefully.

“Well, I think Soph is…” She sighed when her daughter once again smashed the blueberries on her tray instead of eating them, “…playing with her food – okay, let’s decorate the tree.”

Abe snagged a wipe from the package on the counter, wiping his daughter’s hands and face, and then lifted her from the highchair, propping her on his hip as he carried her into the kitchen, softly talking to her as they went. “What do you think, Soph?” Harper heard him murmur as she trailed after them. “We have to find a prime location for your ornaments this year, don’t we?”

Harper smiled, feeling as grateful to have John Abraham in her life as she had every other day since he’d so easily taken up space in her heart.

With those two in her life, an argument could very easily be made that every time of year was the most wonderful time of the year. She was thankful for that, too.

-

“ _…Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night_ ,” Abe finished quietly, smiling down at his sleeping daughter. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then laid her gently in her crib, making sure the monitor was working correctly before placing _The Night Before Christmas_ back on her ever-growing bookshelf, dimming the lights further, and ducking from the room.

Harper smiled up at him as he entered their bedroom a moment later, leaning into the lingering kiss he pressed to her forehead. “Is she out already?”

“Like a light,” he confirmed, pulling back the covers on his side of the bed and climbing under them. His wife curled against him, head falling immediately to his shoulder.

“You know, we’ve still got six days to Christmas,” she pointed out, her tone fondly amused. What’ll you read her, now that you’ve done _The Night Before Christmas_?”

“I’m thinking _A Christmas Carol_ , next,” he replied honestly.

She smiled. “You know she’ll be out before you even wrap up with the Ghost of Christmas Past, don’t you?”

“Fully aware,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I’m going to do it anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She sighed contentedly, eyes drifting shut as she snuggled closer to him. “This is shaping up to be a good Christmas.”

“It is,” he agreed without hesitation.

“The best Christmas I’ve ever had, actually,” she continued, fingers curling around the neckline of his Henley as she spoke. He reached up with his free hand, covering hers, giving her his full attention. “I didn’t think anything would top last Thanksgiving. Or last February fifteenth.”

“It still annoys Maya to no end that we waited until the day _after_ Valentine’s Day to get married, you know,” he told her, amused.

Harper grinned. “We avoided the cliches _and_ got to feed the guests expensive, marked-down chocolate instead of cake. It was a win-win.”

“That it was,” her husband agreed easily.

“Still, every day over the past month has been pretty great,” she continued. “I love how much Sophie _loves_ Christmas.”

“It’s pretty great,” he murmured, smiling down at her. “And it’ll just keep getting better, every year.”

_That_ she believed, without even needing any time to consider it.

“Maybe we can read her _A Christmas Carol_ together tomorrow night,” she suggested sleepily, starting to drift off with her head propped against him.

“Absolutely,” he nodded. “We can trade off on doing voices. It’ll be great.”

She laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly at the suggestion she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, was completely genuine. “Sounds like a plan,” she murmured honestly, right before letting the sound of Abe’s breathing, and the steady beating of his heart, lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
